Sometimes You Can't Be Afraid To Chase After Love
by pokelover0ash
Summary: One Valentine's Day a certain ranger is determined to spend the day alone while another is determined to spend the day with him, though she has to find him first. Both rangers learn that you can't be afraid to chase after love.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

**Claimer:** I own my OCs and ideas

* * *

Sometimes you can't be afraid to chase after love

Kellyn walked down the streets of Pueltown with his hands in his pockets as he wore civilian clothes of faded blue jeans, a red and brown t-shirt, and a leather jacket. It was Valentine's Day, but once again he planned on spending it alone this year. He walked past a bunch of couples and he became more and more depress, like a person might become when a single person sees so many couples having such a great time together while they're alone.

Kate was walking around in dark blue jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt, a white sweater, gray hat, and gray Uggs with a gray purse. She was passed by couples as she walked through a park as if she was searching for someone.

It would seem as though Kate was planning Valentine's Day with someone, though her eyes did not betray who. The Ice, an ex-criminal, passed by her on his way to meet Lavana, another ex-criminal.

"Hey, Ice," Kate said as Kellyn passed by as quickly as possible. Ice stopped and Kate seemed to have waited until Kellyn hightailed it out of the area. "Um, have you seen a certain tall brown haired ranger?"

"No, but I did see someone some with a similar hair cut to Kellyn-noob, Kate-noob," Ice replied.

"Is the noob part really necessary after all these years?" Kate asked.

"Is it really necessary for you to always ask me where Kellyn instead of just calling him after all these years?" Ice asked and Kate blushed.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kate replied. "Have fun on your date with Lavanna, just don't have too much fun." Kate winked and Ice's face was painted red.

"KATE!" Ice exclaimed as the brunette walked away. Kate walked around the park twice before sitting on a bench as she caught her breath.

"For a tall guy, he's a pain in the butt to find," Kate said.

"Who is?" Kaleb, a fellow ranger, asked as he walked up to Kate. He was tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes as he was Summer's older brother.

"Kellyn," Kate replied.

"He passed by the harbor not too long ago," Kaleb said.

"Really?" Kate asked. "Thank you Kaleb! Oh, why are you in the park?" Kaleb blushed. "Oh? Meeting a special someone today? Who is she?"

"She's from Sinnoh," Kaleb replied.

"Dawn?" Kate asked as she was extremely shocked.

"No, Ashleigh," Kaleb replied.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Kate said. "Well, I better going, I want to catch up with Kellyn." Kate then ran off, leaving Kaleb to shake his head.

Kellyn continued to walk on, a little shocked that he saw Kate with Ice. He ventured near the docks as Kate hurried to try to find him, unknown to him.

"Hey pretty lady, you want to sing us a song at the karoke bar?" Kellyn heard a guy ask.

"Um, not now, I'm looking for somebody," someone who sounded like Kate replied. Kellyn was confused as he thought she was with Ice this Valentine's Day. Kellyn hid behind a wall as she passed by.

"Oh, where is he? Kaleb said he was around here a while ago," Kate said.

Kellyn was even more confused since he knew Kaleb had gone to the park to meet someone.

"Man, by the time I find him, the chocolate's going to be melted," Kate said.

"Chocolate?" Keith asked as he walked up to Kate with Karrie.

"It's not for you Keith," Kate replied.

"It's for Kel-" Keith started to say but Karrie covered his mouth as Kate started to blush. Kellyn tilted his head in confusion but stayed hidden.

"I hope you find him before sunset," Karrie said. "He's been walking around by himself today, so who knows where he is now." Kate sighed as Keith and Karrie left. Kate then kicked a rock.

"That idiot!" Kate yelled with tears running down her face as she kicked another rock, this time accidentally hitting Kellyn in the leg.

"Ow!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"K-Kellyn?!" Kate exclaimed as she saw him kneel down as he held onto his shin. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She then ran over to him and got out a hankerchief to tie around his wound on his leg. "Wait, how long were you there?"

"Uhh, since you got an offer to sing at a karaoke bar," Kellyn replied only to be whacked in the head. Kellyn held onto his head with one hand as he looked at Kate, trying to figure out why he got hit.

"I've been looking for you all day! You idiot!" Kate exclaimed with tears running down her face. She then tossed a box of chocolates at Kellyn before running away. Then a realization hit Kellyn and he got up with the box of chocolates in hand before wincing in pain and looking at the box. The box itself was tied up in a pretty bow with a note with his name on it saying 'Love you.' Kellyn then tried to run after Kate.

"Wait, Kate!" Kellyn yelled as he tried to run but he ended up limping the whole way. He chased her to a water fountain in a park though he was panting by the end of it and was in pain. "Kate!" Kate stopped and put her hands on the edge of the water fountains as she continued to cry. "I didn't know you were looking for me. I saw you with Ice and then after that I saw you by Puel Harbor. If you wanted to find me, why didn't you call me?" Kate stopped crying and smiled as she remembered what Ice had asked her earlier:

_"Is it really necessary for you to always ask me where Kellyn instead of just calling him after all these years?" _

Kate then ran to Kellyn and hugged him. Kellyn's arms slowly went around Kate as he was shocked at first, but he smiled as blush tinted his cheeks.

"I suppose it's worth chasing you all day," Kate said.

"It was?" Kellyn asked before he winced as pain shot through his leg.

"You're still hurt from that rock," Kate said. "It's all my fault."

"I'm fine," Kellyn replied. "Besides, I'm the doofus who didn't realize a pretty brown haired girl wanted to spend Valentine's Day with him." Kate blushed. "Though sitting down wouldn't hurt." Kate laughed as they found a bench. "Man, I wish I had something to give you back. I feel like a jerk."

"You could never be a jerk, Kelly," Kate said and Kellyn blushed as he pouted.

"Does that mean Karrie's been lying to me all these years?" Kellyn asked with a smile on his face.

"You're her brother, siblings tend to be jerks to each other," Kate replied.

"Hey, you want to share these awesome chocolates with me?" Kellyn asked and Kate giggled.

"Sure," Kate replied and they began to eat the chocolate's Kate gave Kellyn.

"These are really good!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"They're homemade," Kate replied while blushing.

"Wow, really? They're awesome!" Kellyn said and Kate blushed even more. Kellyn then noticed that she had a piece of chocolate on her cheek so his face got close to hers, making her blush like crazy as her heart skipped a beat, and he wiped off the chocolate with his thumb and pulled back to lick it off his thumb. "Yum!" Kate's face was painted red. "Why's your face red?"

"It's n-nothing!" Kate replied. "How's you're leg?"

"I think it's better," Kellyn replied. "Are you sure? You face turned bright red like you thought I was going to kiss you."

'_Hm, maybe that's because I thought you were!'_ Kate thought and then Kellyn cleared his throat as he looked nervous as he saw that Kate was blushing and avoiding any possible eye contact with him.

'_I-I was joking, but it looks like I hit the mark...what do I do?!'_ Kellyn thought. '_Wait, if she blushing about me kissing her, does that mean she likes me?...What advice would Karrie give? Scratch that, she is far from the romance expert...what would Kiwi say? She'd probably tell me to kiss her already...'_ Kellyn looked at Kate and gulped. '_Should I or shouldn't I? Oh what the crap? Why the heck not?'_

"K-Kate," Kellyn said as he started to turn red and Kate looked at him. Kellyn's lips then smacked against Kate's, shocking Kate though she eventually melted into the kiss and kissed back. They broke the kiss off and both were out of breath.

"Best Valentine's Day gift ever," Kate said with a smile and Kellyn smiled back before they kissed again and it seemed as though they completely forgot about the box of chocolates they didn't finish.


End file.
